food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamburger
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Steak |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Koi |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Crispy Pork |food type = Fast Food |birthplace = United States |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 汉堡 |personality = Bold |height = 177cm/ 5ft.9in. (CN: 187cm) |likes1 = Steak |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Mike Woodley |cvjp = Eguchi Takuya |cvcn = Bei Chen (北辰) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Life is full of challenges, but when you successfully overcome these difficulties you'll be happy ... right? |bio = He is candid and carefree with a passion for skateboarding. He likes to show off on the street and enjoys being admired. However, if you pay him a compliment, then he will be rather modest about it. He is confident when competing with other men, but when it comes to girls, he seems to be completely lost. |food introduction = Hamburgers are popular around the world. They come in all types and shapes, but don't eat too much! They pack a lot of calories. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Airship *Medal Shop *Restaurant Task's Tip |power = 1331 |atk = 32 |def = 16 |hp = 500 |crit = 189 |critdmg = 155 |atkspd = 200 |normaltitle = Skateboard Leap |normal = Hamburger flies out on his skateboard, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 38 extra damage. |energytitle = Skateboard Attack |energy = Hamburger leaps up and attacks the nearest enemy unit, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 445 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Skateboard Attack |link = Hamburger leaps up and attacks the nearest enemy unit, dealing 120% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 540 extra damage. |pair = Steak |title1 = Free-Wheeling |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Robber raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Ah ha, so it's you. I've been waiting a long time. We'll work hard together, but don't hold back! |login = Attendant, I've already been waiting for a while. Now shall we begin the activity? |arena = Ha, if someone wants to compete with me, Attendant, act as referee. |skill = The winner is the king! |ascend = Wow~! |fatigue = Aah, I'm physically and mentally exhausted... |recovering = Now, there's absolutely no problem! |attack = Let me come and stamp out the enemy! |ko = Am I not as skilled... as other people? |notice = Okay, okay, Attendant, can I go out? |idle1 = Don't think too hard, just be happy. |idle2 = Attendant isn't here? Then I'll just go skateboarding. |idle3 = |interaction1 = This meat and these vegetables just don't go together! |interaction2 = Life is full of challenges, but when you successfully overcome these difficulties you'll be happy...Right? |interaction3 = Attendant, I heard that there's a guy who looks like me. Do you know him? |pledge = I have found someone who is very important to me, more important than all else, right in front of me. |intimacy1 = Do you care about my muscles? Well then, do you want to see them? |intimacy2 = Do you wanna skateboard? Come on, don't be scared. I'll hold your hand, I'll teach you how. |intimacy3 = Well, as long as you are here, I will always feel like there is no reason to not be happy! |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}